


Moment Nine

by AlphaMercy



Series: Snippets [9]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>51. "I'm not weird, you're basic."</p><p>Rhys and Jack have a small freak out over Butt Stallions poor plush self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Nine

“So, you did  _ what _ with Butt Stallion?”

“Errr, I  _ might _ have put him through the wash?” Rhys replied sheepishly, hand rubbing his neck tattoo.

Jack closed his eyes, rubbing his face tiredly. “Pumpkin, seriously?

“What, it’s not like he has explicit instructions “Do Not Put In Wash, Will Create Monster” on his ass, okay!”

“God Rhysie, Angel’s goin’ to be  _ so _ upset. We have to do somethin’!” Jack said, wringing the poor, already mangled plush in his hands. It looked pretty terrible, and Angel got out of school in about...thirty minutes give or take a few.

Rhys started pacing, running his hand threw his hair every so often as he did, a look of concentration on his face. “Okay okay. Okay, so  _ where  _ exactly did you get this from anyways? Maybe they have few in stock, and we can get one, and if she doesn’t notice anything wrong, we won’t tell her. If she does, I’ll tell her and take her out for ice cream or something?”

“That...that could work. If I ah, knew where the place was…?” Jack offered weakly.

Rhys paused, turning to Jack, eyebrow cocked, and mouth downturned in a frown. “What do you mean _ ‘if you knew where the place was’? _ ”

“Uh, Timmy got it for me. I told him to just, uh, to get somethin’ fairy-tale like, since that’s what she was into at the time and I maybesortaforgotitwasherbirthday,” Jack said, rushing the end out in embarrassment.

Rhys looked incredulous, eyes wide and glaring at Jack. “You forgot your  _ daughter’s birthday? _ ” He paused to take a breath, and let it out in a big whoosh of air, “I just. I cannot  _ believe _ you Jack. God, you’re so anal about the weirdest things, and yet you forget  _ Angel’s birthday? _ How is that possible!”

Jack shifted, mouth twitching into an annoyed frown, “Look pumpkin, I’m not weird, you’re just basic. And I’m also the  _ CEO of a multi-galaxy company _ . So I have a lot on my plate, kitten. Sometimes things just...slip my mind.”

Rhys just shook his head. “Whatever, just call Tim and ask him where he got Butt Stallion, I need to go get Angel. I’ll try to stall for as long as possible, but I’m not sure how busy I can keep her. So hurry, okay?”

Jack gave a gruff okay, before leaning in and capturing Rhys’ mouth with his own. Rhys gave a soft sigh, before pulling away and leaving through the door.

* * *

 

**Bonus:**

“Rhys?”

“Yeah Angel?”

“Do you think we could give Butt Stallion to my sibling when they get here?”

“Wha- _ what?!” _

**Author's Note:**

> poor butt stallion lmao
> 
> [my tumblr](http://handsomejackisback.tumblr.com)


End file.
